


【丹邕】BMW X6

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】BMW X6

【丹邕】機長＊副機長

「Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Korea Airline Flight KA825 from Incheon to Los Angeles, this is your Captain Daniel Kang speaking… 」

穿著一襲合身筆挺的制服，姜丹尼爾坐在左側機位上做著廣播，制服上繡著的四條金色條紋正顯示著他今晚機長的身分。坐在他右側，看著姜丹尼爾認真工作的側臉，再聽他那發音完美的美式英文，作為今晚班機FO（副機長）的邕聖祐只覺得心裡一陣小鹿亂撞。

真是一如既往的性感啊。他心想。從以前訓練時就覺得，丹尼爾身材姣好，肩寬腿長的，穿起機長制服一定迷死一堆人，今晚是他第一次作為機長飛行，果不其然看上去風采過人。想著想著，手不自覺地摸向口袋裡的那張紙，邕聖祐不知道該是高興自己眼光好，還是擔心姜丹尼爾光芒太過。

「學長，請準備Ground。」

就在自己看著姜丹尼爾發呆時，飛機早已離開空橋、啟動引擎準備進入滑行，而這一切都由初次擔任機長的姜丹尼爾獨自完成，讓身為前輩的邕聖祐不由得有些羞愧。他趕緊打起精神，一個個確認起PFD（主要飛行顯示器）上的顯示項目後與地勤人員聯絡。

飛機起飛得很順利，就同期年輕機師而言，姜丹尼爾算是箇中翹楚，第一次飛波音777也能起飛得如此平穩，不愧是待過美國飛行學校的男人，但不知怎地，邕聖祐總覺今天的姜丹尼爾有些反常。擔任FO時總在自己耳邊念叨著等等落地要去吃什麼、買什麼、逛什麼的姜丹尼爾，今天卻安靜得像尊雕像，若不是還會眨眼睛，邕聖祐差點以為他天賦異秉還能睜著眼睛邊睡邊開飛機。

實在不習慣這種沉默，在進入平流層後，邕聖祐終於忍不住開口問道：「尼爾啊，應該餓了吧？等等飛機餐你說要選韓餐好還是西餐好呢？」

「都可以。」直直看著窗外，姜丹尼爾說到，面無表情的模樣印在只有無垠黑暗的玻璃窗上顯得更為冷漠。

今天這是怎麼了？難道是緊張？「…那我請Nicole拿一份韓餐一份西餐吧？你喜歡吃辣不是嗎？」邕聖祐討好地道，解開安全帶，正要起身走向位於後方的艙內電話，卻聽見姜丹尼爾冷冷地哼了一聲。

「還沒起飛多久就要找Nicole，我看學長太猴急了吧？」

「什麼？」邕聖祐聽得糊塗，只覺得姜丹尼爾今天一直叫自己學長很是異常，平時兩人私底下姜丹尼爾都是一口一個哥叫得可親暱了。

「難道我說錯了嗎？剛上飛機就跟那個美籍空姐眉來眼去，還被拉到旁邊說悄悄話、遞紙條，看來學長是已經跟她約好落地後要去哪玩了吧。」姜丹尼爾說著，語氣酸得讓整個機長艙都透著一股醋味。

邕聖祐當然聽出來姜丹尼爾是在吃醋，換作平常，他鐵定會高興得偷笑，但一想到口袋中那封信的收信人是誰，這樣被姜丹尼爾誤會讓邕聖祐頓時覺得又是生氣又是委屈。

「對啊，你怎麼知道？」心高氣傲如他，生起氣來當然不落人後，他看著坐在機長位上的姜丹尼爾，皮笑肉不笑地說：「她還邀我去她房裡喝一杯呢。」

姜丹尼爾一聽，臉立馬黑了一半。壓抑著怒氣，他將自動駕駛打開後解開安全帶緩緩走向邕聖祐。姜丹尼爾本就比邕聖祐高壯，此時又沈著一張俊臉，看起來頗為嚇人，邕聖祐被他逼得節節敗退，最後就這麼被夾在了姜丹尼爾與艙門間。

一手抵上艙門，一手抓著邕聖祐的肩膀，姜丹尼爾杜絕了讓邕聖祐逃走的可能。「你再說一次。」

「我說她請我去她房裡喝、唔！」還沒來得及說，最後這個酒字就被姜丹尼爾含進了口中，他霸道地吻上邕聖祐單薄卻柔軟的唇瓣，洩憤般反覆啃咬他的雙唇。

邕聖祐受不了他這樣像狗一般的舉動，就在嘴唇又被姜丹尼爾咬破的下一秒，他用力推開他。「姜丹尼爾！你瘋啦！我們還在工作中！」

沒有想過會被邕聖祐推開，姜丹尼爾楞了一下，爾後那雙狗狗眼逐漸下垂到了一個可憐的角度，整張臉都寫著『我很委屈』四個大字。「哥不愛我了。」

邕聖祐滿臉問號。

「哥是不是覺得還是女人比較好？有胸有屁股的…要胸我也有啊！」說著，姜丹尼爾突然一手拉起邕聖祐的手擺到自己胸前，另一隻手則拉著邕聖祐的手覆上自己的下身，「我還有能讓哥舒服的這個！」

邕聖祐滿臉除了問號之外還多了許多驚嘆號。「你、胡說些什麼！快放開我！」動了動被牽制的雙手，他能從左手感受到姜丹尼爾那練得恰到好處的胸肌，右手則是姜丹尼爾藏在黑色西裝褲下，那隱約抬起頭的分身。

「不要。」姜丹尼爾一旦鬧起彆扭就像個孩子一樣，嘟起紅潤的雙唇，他委屈地說道：「今天是尼爾第一次當機長，聖祐哥沒有表示就算了，竟然還跟空姐卿卿我我，尼爾要處罰聖祐哥。」

這小崽子。握著那已經半勃的棒狀物，邕聖祐當然知道姜丹尼爾口中的處罰指的是什麼。若在下榻處胡鬧也就罷了，但現下可是在機長艙內，身為FO的他當然不允許機長胡作非為。「不可以胡鬧，現在還在工作、哈啊…！」

邕聖祐的訓誡被姜丹尼爾舔上他耳垂的舌頭給打斷，姜丹尼爾含住他的耳垂，懲罰似地咬了一口後，又安撫性地來回舔舐親吻，嘖嘖的水聲在邕聖祐的耳畔響起，掩蓋住機艙內哄哄作響的引擎聲。熟知邕聖祐身體每個敏感部位，姜丹尼爾手上也沒閒著，放開邕聖祐的雙手，他探進了邕聖祐熨得整潔筆挺的制服外套，接著又伸進了那潔白的襯衫，一路貼著邕聖祐腹部光滑柔嫩的肌膚，撫上那平坦的胸脯。

「你說，Nicole會知道你這邊最敏感嗎？」將邕聖祐的耳垂吻得通紅，姜丹尼爾說著又抓了抓邕聖祐的胸部，同時用中指與無名指掐起胸上那兩個凸起，「她又知道你最喜歡人家這樣玩你嗎？」

「哈嗯…尼爾…住手…」

悄悄擠進邕聖祐雙腿間的大腿感受到了上方逐漸抬頭的硬物，姜丹尼爾勾起嘴角，「哥，你說女人的胸有什麼好？我看…還是男人的胸比較好，你說是吧？」意有所指地揉了揉邕聖祐的胸，姜丹尼爾一手往邕聖祐的下身探去，隔著西裝褲，他摸到了從裡透出的濕氣，「呵…看來哥很認同我的話。」

邕聖祐羞紅了一張臉，想反駁腦袋卻暈呼呼的不知道該說什麼，只能咬著下唇憤憤地看著姜丹尼爾，無奈在姜丹尼爾眼中，不管邕聖祐用那雙濕潤的大眼再怎麼瞪，都只會讓他慾火更盛。緊緊貼向邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾逐漸加重手上揉胸的動作，大肆地用大拇指與食指搓揉起那單薄胸上的肉粒，滿意地看見邕聖祐沈醉的表情與疲軟的身姿後，他的左手開始急切地解開邕聖祐的皮帶與褲鏈。粗喘著氣，姜丹尼爾覆在他耳邊說道：「Nicole曉得哥會擺出這麼色情淫蕩的表情嗎？」

你他媽能不能別再提Nicole了！在被姜丹尼爾套弄的前一刻，邕聖祐在腦中這麼大叫著。姜丹尼爾一直以來都是體溫宜人，但此刻與他炙熱的下身相比，覆在其上的大掌倒顯得有些冰涼，激得他不禁打了個寒顫。並沒有錯過這瞬間的顫抖，姜丹尼爾輕笑了下，隨即吻上邕聖祐頸側上的那顆小痣，對著那顆痣又親又舔一陣，才轉移陣地到他喉結處。

「等、等等！尼爾…那、那裡不行…會留下痕跡的…」面對姜丹尼爾對自己脖子的又親又啃，邕聖祐慌忙地抬起雙手推拒著，卻只聽見姜丹尼爾低沈的嗓音從下方悶悶地傳上來。

「不要。就是要這樣才能讓大家知道哥是我的人。」姜丹尼爾說完又繼續自己在他哥脖子與鎖骨處的蓋印動作，左手揉捏邕聖祐分身的動作也逐漸大膽起來，姜丹尼爾先是用他修長的手指玩弄了下那兩顆垂在腿間的肉球，爾後一把將邕聖祐秀氣但可觀的性器圈住，用掌心套弄的同時又刮搔著敏感的頂部。

「唔、嗯…哈啊…別、啊…」被這般玩弄，邕聖祐光是站著就十分吃力，哪裡還有力氣阻止姜丹尼爾在自己身上的啃咬，僅能將兩隻無所適從的手擺放在姜丹尼爾壯實的胸肌上，隨著他沈重的呼吸起伏不定。姜丹尼爾在底下的手速漸快，而那壞極了的唇則在他恍惚之際咬上了他右側胸膛上的果實，加上左胸從未停下過的揉捏，邕聖祐只覺得體內那股慾望來勢洶洶，除了亟欲釋放的前端，後庭那渴望被填滿的空虛感深深折磨著他，隔著兩層布料，他都能感受姜丹尼爾緊貼在他分身旁的硬挺正一下一下地頂著他，想著前幾天晚上才嚐過的神妙滋味，邕聖祐舔了舔唇，一把摸上了姜丹尼爾藏在褲子裡的滾燙物事，暗示性地扭扭腰後，又就著姜丹尼爾的手向前頂了頂。

知道這是塔台起飛的暗號，見邕聖祐那張如雕像般精緻美麗的臉孔情慾滿佈，姜丹尼爾笑了笑後低頭覆在邕聖祐耳邊低聲道：「先生女士們，這是機長廣播，」忽視邕聖祐砸在身上的粉拳，姜丹尼爾放開邕聖祐的分身，呼著熱氣，三加五除二地就將邕聖祐扒得精光，只留一件衣領大敞的白色襯衫給他，看著那張因情潮而通紅的小臉，他一把抓過邕聖祐的後頸，忘情地吻了一陣直到兩人都氣喘吁吁後才放開他，隨後又輕輕朝邕聖祐此時早已滲著汁水的分身彈了彈。

「姜丹、唔嗯！你這混哈、啊嗯…」

見邕聖祐吃痛地叫了聲，姜丹尼爾吃吃地笑著，安撫性地揉了揉那可憐的肉柱，「本次班機即將起飛，請繫好安全帶，束直椅背…」兩手一撈，姜丹尼爾從邕聖祐腿根處將他抱起架在自己身上，「飛行路線前方有亂流，請乘客做好心理準備。」情色地揉捏著邕聖祐渾圓飽滿的臀肉，姜丹尼爾邊說邊坐上機長座位。放下座椅，他拉下褲鏈掏出腫脹的肉柱，讓邕聖祐跨坐在自己身上，彎腰在機長座位下方摸索了一陣後拿出上機前趁邕聖祐不注意偷藏在座位下方的潤滑液，擠出隨身瓶內的液體後伸手就往邕聖祐幽閉的後庭探去。

「呀啊！」潤滑液的冰涼讓邕聖祐驚叫了一聲，他沒料到高空500英呎上竟然會有潤滑液這種東西，用膝蓋想也知道姜丹尼爾根本是早有預謀。「你！」

「這不是想讓哥更舒服嗎？」姜丹尼爾睜著一雙無辜的狗狗眼由下往上看著邕聖祐道，插入後穴不斷旋轉擴張的四根手指卻不如表情天真，邕聖祐只來得及瞪他一眼便逐漸沉迷於後穴被攪動的快感中，然而這份快感遠遠不及他曾經感受過的來得深刻且舒暢，那種亟需被填滿的感覺襲上心頭，讓他不由自主地開始擺動起屁股，眼角微紅地央求著姜丹尼爾給他更多。

熟知邕聖祐每個眼神、表情，姜丹尼爾抽出埋在後穴中的手指，托著邕聖祐的臀部往自己攏了攏，他讓身下因慾望而腫脹得浮著青筋的棒狀物抵上那被潤滑液弄得濕滑柔嫩的穴口，並微微擺動著臀部讓他早已蓄勢待發的分身繞著那花穴打轉。「My First Officer, are you ready to takeoff?」

聽姜丹尼爾一本正經地問，後穴卻被他極度情色地來回試探，邕聖祐眼神迷離，正想點頭，卻從慾望中清醒了那麼一會兒，「等嗯…等等、哈啊…套、啊嗯！」

不等邕聖祐說完，姜丹尼爾腰上用力一挺，直接將整根碩大的分身插入邕聖祐體內，調皮地搖了搖頭後無辜看向被方才那一撞撞得面露痴態的邕聖祐。「哥…這飛機上哪來的套子？」說著，下身便開始聳動起來。

記得潤滑液就不記得套子？想生插就直說，哪來這麼多套路！邕聖祐單薄的身體被頂弄得上下搖晃，精神恍惚之際腦中不忘罵姜丹尼爾，只是戴套做跟生插的爽度實在無法比擬，光是那體內分身上青筋根根分明的感覺就讓他無限痴迷，而想到現在姜丹尼爾與自己是實質意義上的沒有一絲距離，同時被填滿的後穴與心便讓他縱情浪叫了起來。

「哈啊…哈嗯、唔…啊嗯！唔！尼爾…好舒服…嗯哈啊…」姜丹尼爾太過了解自己的身體，每一次撞擊都恰好撞在那令他發瘋的位置，慾望滅頂，邕聖祐被操弄得心盪神馳，向後仰去的白皙頸項上星星點點地落著方才姜丹尼爾啃咬的紅痕，原先還扣了兩扣的襯衫不知何時早已大大敞開，露出他平坦光潔的胸膛及不帶一絲贅肉的纖細腰肢，姜丹尼爾看著眼前劇烈搖晃的美景吞了吞口水，埋在邕聖祐體內苦幹實幹的分身又跟著大了幾吋。

「哥…叫得太大聲可不行呀…」蜷腹坐起，他圈起邕聖祐柔軟的腰，仰頭吻向額頭前方挺立的肉珠，如嬰兒般吸吮起那早已紅得發紫的果實，「要是被其他人看見你這樣淫蕩的幹我那怎麼辦？」

「哈啊、哈啊…到、到底是誰幹誰？！唔嗯…！」

用牙齒輕輕咬起那紅色肉粒後又放開，滿意地聽見邕聖祐呻吟聲，姜丹尼爾兩手從邕聖祐腰上移到了他向後挺翹的雙丘上，揉捏一陣後狠狠地打了兩巴掌，「誰在上當然是誰幹誰了…Nicole知道你喜歡用屁股幹男人嗎？」

「啊！」竟然打我？！「姜丹尼、啊嗯…你、你！唔嗯！」

姜丹尼爾笑得像個純真的孩子。一個狠狠操幹著他哥的純真孩子。「我怎麼了，哥？哥操我操得還滿意嗎？嗯？」補償性質地抓上邕聖祐隨著晃動而不斷在他腹肌上上下掃動的物事，頑皮地逗弄了下那同樣晃得相撞的囊袋後，他開始認真上下套弄起那早已垂淚的分身。「尼爾很滿意喔，尼爾被哥幹得好爽，爽得都要射了…」粗喘著氣，姜丹尼爾加重了頂胯的力道。

「啊嗯、啊嗯、唔…嗯……哈啊！哈啊…」又粗又長的滾燙肉柱像根鐵棒一樣在體內橫衝直撞，邕聖祐早已被撞得失了神智，前端又突然被劇烈刺激，沒多久便在姜丹尼爾手裡全數交代了，乳白色的精液隨著姜丹尼爾一下又一下的頂撞四散在兩人相對的肉體間，多數都如漫天星辰般落在了姜丹尼爾未褪去的黑色機長外套上，此時飛機剛好行經了換日線，逐漸轉亮的天光灑在邕聖祐纖瘦的身軀上，將他剛高潮過後透著粉色的軀體染上了一層光暈，就如下凡的天使般，美麗易碎，讓姜丹尼爾看了好一陣才回過神來。

「嘖嘖…哥不乖，都把尼爾的衣服弄髒了。」撈起邕聖祐因為高潮而脫力的身體，姜丹尼爾善解人意地暫時停下下身的頂弄，寵溺地親了親他因喘氣而上下起伏的胸膛，「哥洩得這樣快，要尼爾怎麼辦呢？」

「唔嗯…」閉著眼乏力地推了推姜丹尼爾，感受到體內還在跳動的肉棒，邕聖祐癟起嘴可憐地道：「唔…尼爾…不要了…唔嗯！」

邕聖祐那委屈巴巴的可憐樣總能撩起男人深埋於心的施虐欲，一把將邕聖祐的頭按下，姜丹尼爾二話不說就對準那癟著的薄唇親了上去。邕聖祐無力反抗，只能任由他的舌頭長驅直入，直到他以為會就這樣被姜丹尼爾奪走所有空氣時，一陣天旋地轉加深了他腦袋因缺氧造成的暈眩，一睜開眼就見姜丹尼爾穿戴整齊地俯在自己身上。

「哈…哥不幹尼爾了，那就換尼爾幹你吧…」沒等邕聖祐做出任何反應，姜丹尼爾手臂一伸就攬起了邕聖祐兩條長腿，將那柔弱的身子向自己拉近後便開始第二次的攻城掠地，但比起方才還能說些胡話，這次姜丹尼爾可沒多少餘裕。

「哈啊、啊嗯！唔、嗯…哈啊…不要了尼爾…真的、唔受不了了…」

一想到邕聖祐方才背著光射精時那充滿力與美的身姿，姜丹尼爾難以自持地在邕聖祐身上奮力馳騁著，力道之大讓座椅都隨之前後晃動，邕聖祐哭著求饒的模樣看上去楚楚可憐，但從自己額間滴落在他臉上的汗水卻同時讓他看上去淫糜無比，無邪與媚惑交錯，讓姜丹尼爾覺得自己要瘋了，縱然要他現在死在這人身上，他都甘之如飴。

「哥、哥…聖祐…不許看其他人…只能看著我聽見沒！」呼呼喘著氣，姜丹尼爾俯下身吻住身下人那不停呻吟的嘴，直到那人受不了得直搥著他的背，才心不甘情不願地離開那甜美的唇瓣，舌尖帶出的透明津液在空中畫出一條水光，爾後落到了邕聖祐早已紅透的鎖骨上。感受到小腹處熟悉的硬物感，姜丹尼爾知道邕聖祐已經過了不應期，分身顫顫巍巍地立在那裡，看上去同它的主人一樣可憐，他笑了笑，手圈上去就開始熟練地套弄。「聖祐乖，我們一起…」

「唔！哈啊…尼爾…不、哈啊…啊嗯！太、太快了…」姜丹尼爾的前後夾擊讓邕聖祐不安份地開始扭動，體內那一下比一下大力的撞擊讓他喘不過氣，只能抓著姜丹尼爾的寬肩胡叫一通，任由如機身下太平洋波濤般的快感帶著他浮沈在慾海中。他能感受到體內那粗大物事逐漸急躁的律動，而小腹處同時也湧上了熟悉的緊繃感，繃直了背，他收緊環抱著丹尼爾的手，而後庭那被姜丹尼爾開疆拓土的柔韌甬道也開始一下下地收縮。

「嘶…」被邕聖祐高潮前的緊繃夾得喊出聲，姜丹尼爾知道這場性事即將迎來終點，他加快了衝刺的速度，強烈的撞擊讓兩人肉體相撞時發出了一下又一下清脆的啪啪聲，迴響在這僅有兩人的機長艙中，緊緊抱著邕聖祐，在感受到小腹那陣快感及手中那物事的抽搐時，他吻上了邕聖祐的唇，將兩人最後迎向高潮的呻吟一併含進了嘴裡。

「哈啊…哈啊…」喘著氣，高潮後的姜丹尼爾並未馬上起身，他抱著邕聖祐，撒嬌似地將頭埋在他的頸邊，邊吸著他身上清爽的香水味，邊滿足地摩挲著他光滑的肩頭。

「我說你…根本早有預謀吧…」不適地抽出手，邕聖祐一手反抱住姜丹尼爾，啞著嗓子說道。

抬頭偷看了眼，見邕聖祐臉色如常，姜丹尼爾才放心地說：「在機長艙做愛可是我認識哥以來的人生願望，當然要好好把握今天…」說著卻像是想起了什麼似地，他不滿地嘟起嘴：「要不是那個Nicole，今天一切都完美了。」

盯著機艙米色的天花板，邕聖祐沉默了下後用手臂推了推躺在自己身上衣冠楚楚只蹓著鳥的姜丹尼爾。「尼爾，我冷了，幫我拿衣服。」

剛完成人生願望，邕聖祐說什麼姜丹尼爾當然都好。拉起褲鏈，姜丹尼爾乖乖從機位上爬起身，帥氣地理了理因方才激烈的性事而弄亂的頭髮後，他先是將身上的機長外套脫下來蓋在邕聖祐赤裸的下身上，爾後緩步走到艙門邊拾起邕聖祐被他粗魯脫下的機師服。

就在提起那條黑色西裝褲時，一張折成信紙形狀的紙條從褲子口袋裡掉了出來。撿起掉落在地上的紙條，見上面寫著『Daniel Kang』幾個英文字，姜丹尼爾楞楞地回頭望向邕聖祐，「哥，這是…？」

披著姜丹尼爾寬大的黑色機長外套，邕聖祐慵懶地翻過身，帶著一貫的貓笑，他一手隻著頭回望向姜丹尼爾。「Nicole知道你亞洲醋王嗎？」

 

－FIN－


End file.
